Sequel Its Hurt!
by Cho Sungkyu
Summary: Tahun ini adalah ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang paling membahagiakan, bukan karena ia mendapat hadiah atau bisa melakukan yang 'iya-iya' sepuasnya pada Sungmin,tetapi…/SEQUEL "IT's HURT!"/ Oneshoot, YAOI, KYUMIN, MPREG, sengaja di update sekarang karena mati lampu #lol/ RnR please!


**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Family**

**Cast : KyuMin, etc.**

**Summary : Tahun ini adalah ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang paling membahagiakan, bukan karena ia mendapat hadiah atau bisa melakukan yang 'iya-iya' sepuasnya pada Sungmin,tetapi…/SEQUEL "IT's HURT!"/ Oneshoot, YAOI, KYUMIN, MPREG, RnR please!**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, GAJE, MPREG, ALUR KECEPATAN, DE EL EL…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special for Nae Kyuhyun's Birthday ^^**

**Saengil Chukkaehamnida ^^**

**Semoga tambah langgeng sama Ming dan selalu evil *abaikan yg terakhir***

**.**

**.**

**. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**PERINGATAN KERAS!**

**NO FLAMEEEE! ==**

**Kritik dan saran di terima ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyunnie~"

"Kyunnie~"

"YA! KYUNNIE! IREONA!" teriak Sungmin kesal karena Kyuhyun yang tak bangun-bangun.

Sambil menggelus perutnya yang kini sudah terisi oleh kehidupan lain, Sungminpun menarik selimut Kyuhyun.

"Lihatlah baby, appamu benar-benar pemalas." gerutu Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masih bermesraan dengan kekasihnya yaitu guling.

"KYUNNIEEE! Kalau kau tak bangun juga aku akan pergi ke rumah Yesung hyung dan tak akan pulang lagi!" ancam Sungmin.

'Sret'

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terbangun dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Bagaimana jika ia tak mengantuk? Jika Sungmin membangunkan suaminya itu malam-malam hanya untuk membelikannya es krim dan yang lebih parah saat Kyuhyun sudah jauh-jauh mencarikannya, ia malah tertidur dengan nyenyak membuat Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya selama 4 jam mencarikan es krim untuk istrinya yang sedang hamil 5 bulan itu.

'Bruk'

Bagai tak bernyawa, setelah bangun secara tiba-tiba dengan mata yang terpejam, Kyuhyun kembali tepar membuat Sungmin berteriak frustasi.

"KYUNNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa bulan kemudian…**

"Kyunnie, besok kita jadi kan kepameran lukisanku?" tanya Sungmin yang kini masih duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan manja.

"Ne, apapun demimu, chagi." gombal Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersipu.

"Dasar gombal." Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat istrinya tersipu malu. Meski sudah 2 tahun menikah tetapi Sungmin masih saja suka malu-malu kepada Kyuhyun dan itu membuat namja evil itu gemas melihatnya.

Ya, sudah tahun mereka menikah. Setelah masa-masa sulit yang mereka hadapi kini mereka bisa bersama dan yang lebih membuat KyuMin lebih senang dari apapun adalah kenyataan jika Sungmin memiliki rahim. Mereka memang mengetahui itu setelah mereka menikah dan itu di ceritakan oleh orang tua Sungmin yang memang tinggal di jepang. Betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun saat beberapa bulan yang lalu Sungmin dinyatakan hamil. Sesusah apapun ia harus menangani ngidam Sungmin yang memang sedikit menyusahkannya, tetapi ia melakukannya dengan bahagia karena ia memang sangat mencintai istri dan aegya-nya itu.

Hari ini memang hari dimana Sungmin meluncurkan lukisan terbarunya yang sudah sejak lama ia kerjakan. Tak pernah ada yang melihat lukisan yang akan di pamerkan oleh Sungmin, bahkan Kyuhyun yang notebene-nya suaminya tak tahu lukisan apa yang Sungmin kerjakan dari dulu sebelum mereka menikah sampai namja manis itu berbadan dua seperti sekarang. Sungmin memang meletakkannya dalam loker yang terkunci di ruang kerjanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tercekat melihat lukisan di hadapannya yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang datang ke pamrena itu.

Sungguh namja tampan itu bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata sekarang, suaranya tercekat di kerongkongannya.

"I-ini…?"

Sungmin tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang terkejut.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kau masuk ke sekolah kita, aku bahkan tak pernah merasakan perasaan yang begitu kuat seperti itu-" Kyuhyun masih terpaku pada lukisan yang menggambarkan seorang namja tampan dengan seragam sekolahnya sedang berdiri menghadap kearah danau di depannya, pada lukisan itu terlihat namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut menatap matahari yang terbenam, suasana dalam lukisan itu benar-benar hidup dan menyejukkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya bahkan namja tampan di dalam lukisan itu begitu sempurna, mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Ralat, yang ada di dalam lukisan itu memang ilustri dari Kyuhyun.

"Saat itu aku sedang mencoba mencari inspirasi untuk lukisanku dan akupun melihatmu yang sedang berdiri melihat matahari terbenam, aku terpukau dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapanku saat itu, apalagi ketika kau tersenyum lembut seperti itu, saat itu aku ingin sekali melihat senyummu dari dekat, tetapi aku-" Sungmin terbelalak saat merasakan benda lembut dan basah yang membelai bibir plum-nya.

"Saranghae, chagi…" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menggelus perut Sungmin.

"Nado saranghae Kyu, saengil chukkaehamnida…" Sungmin menarik leher Kyuhyun dan melumat bibir tebal namja tampan itu. Sungmin tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang kini memandang mereka.

"Ku pikir kau tak mengingatnya." gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah namja tampan di hadapannya.

'Cup'

"Aku tak mungkin melupakannya, chagi." bisik Sungmin sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

"Jangan menggodaku, chagi." desah Kyuhyun frustasi karena ia tahu, ia tak bisa membebaskan keinginannya karena ada aegya-nya dan ia tak ingin menyakiti kedua orang yang ia cintai itu.

Sungmin terkekeh evil karena tahu Kyuhyun frustasi dengan siksaan berbulan-bulan tak mendapatkan 'jatah'.

"HYUUUNG!" terlihat seorang namja berambut blonde berjalan dengan cepat sambil menggendong namja imut berumur 4 tahun di dalam pelukaannya. Gummy smile-nya tak pernah hilang meski kini ia tampak lebih dewasa. Sedangkan di sebelah namja manis itu terlihat seorang namja tampan memakai kacamata, tampak beribawa dengan jas biru tua yang membalut tubuh tegapnya, namja itu tersenyum senang melihat Sungmin yang kini menatap keduanya dengan terkejut.

"Hyukkie! Hae!" seru Sungmin senang sambil memeluk Eunhyuk yang sudah menurunkan namja imut di gendongannya dan kini memeluk namja yang memang sudah lama tak ia temui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan aegyamu, hyung?" tanya Donghae sambil menggelus perut Sungmin.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di café yang tak jauh dari pameran lukisan. Sungmin tampak sedang mengakrabkan diri dengan Minho dan Taemin anak dari HaeHyuk.

"Baik… Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan melahirkan." Jawab Sungmin sambil membantu Taemin menggambil cupcake di atas meja.

"Jinjja? Aigooo aku benar-benar tak sabar ingin melihat keponakanku… Semoga saja ia sepenuhnya mirip denganmu hyung dan jangan sampai ia mengambil sifat appa-nya yang evil itu."

"YA!" protes Kyuhyun kesal karena ucapan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap keduanya dengan polos.

"Huh? Memang benarkan? Kau itu evil Kyu." ledek Eunhyuk, kini bukan hanya Sungmin yang melihat keduanya dengan polos tetapi Minho dan Taemin juga membuat Donghae menghela nafas malas.

"Huh, lihatlah. Aku dan Ming yang menikah duluan kalian yang sudah memiliki anak sampai 2, itu membuktikan kalau kalian itu me-"

"Sudahlah, Kyunnie. Jangan merusak hari ulang tahunmu." ucap Sungmin sambil membekap mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ulang tahun?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Ah, benar juga. Hari ini tanggal 3 februari ne? Saengil Chukkaehamnida, Kyuhyun-ah." ucap Donghae sambil menggulurkan tangannya.

"Jadi, si Evil ini ulang tahun? Baguslah! Bagaimana jika malam ini kita rayakan saja?" usul Eunhyuk semangat.

"Ide bagus Hyukkie!" seru Sungmin berbinar-binar. Semenjak ia hamil Kyuhyun tak pernah membebaskannya untuk ke pesta yang mengundangnya. Dan sekarang ia akan ke pesta dimana suaminya yang protektif itu akan menjadi tokoh utama di pesta nanti, jelas ia sangat se-

"Ani." tolak Kyuhyun tegas membuat EunMin yang tadi berbinar-binar kini menekuk muka mereka dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"Ta-"

"Kau sedang hamil tua, Ming. Aku juga tak perlu pesta untuk ulang tahunku. Aku bukan anak kecil." jelas Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin akan protes dengan bbuing-buing andalannya.

"Benar kata Kyuhyun, hyung." Donghae mengiyakan. Tampak Eunhyuk sedang berpikir dengan pose menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke ujung bibirnya.

"Baiklah, jika tak ada pesta. Makan malam bersama juga boleh. Bagaimana?" usul Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, ia menoleh pada Sungmin yang mengeluarkan puppy eyes membuat Kyhuhyun menghela nafas dan mengangguk malas. Sontak EunMin ber-high five membuat suami-suami mereka menggelengkan kepala mereka dan jangan lupakan 2Min brother yang hanya melihat kelakuan duo uke ajaib itu dengan wajah yang belepotan cream cupcake.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tampak sedang memakai dress bunga-bunga yang terkesan santai tetapi tetap terlihat anggun. Semenjak hamil Sungmin lebih sering memakai baju dress karena tak ingin menggangu kehamilannya itu.

Saat ia berbalik untuk melihat penampilannya, tiba-tiba perutnya sakit.

"Anghh…" erang Sungmin sambil berlutut meremas perutnya. Ia tercengang saat melihat cairan yang meluncur dari betisnya.

"ARGHHH KYUNNIEEE!" teriak Sungmin saat ia merasa perutnya bertambah sakit.

'BRAK'

"MING!" seru Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Sungmin meremas perutnya sambil berlutut. Dan Kyuhyun tambah terkejut lagi saat ia melihat cairan yang ia yakini sebagai air ketuban Sungmin.

'sret'

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style dan membawanya menuju rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk panik. Baru saja ia dan Donghae keluar untuk menuju ke restoran dimana mereka akan makan malam bersama tetapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menelpon dan bilang bahwa Sungmin akan melahirkan.

"Ia masih didalam." Jawab Kyuhyun gelisah. Ia tengah meremas kedua tangannya dengan cemas.

Ia sudah menghubungi keluarganya dan keluarga Sungmin, orang tuanya dan orang tua Sungmin akan datang meski mereka sedang berada di luar negeri sedangkan noona-nya dan Siwon sedang dalam perjalanan. Memang Ahra dan Siwon sempat pergi keluar negeri bersama anaknya tetapi setahun lalu mereka pulang ke korea karena perusahaannya sudah dialihkan ke korea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Cklek'

Semua yang ada di sana langsung menoleh kepada Dokter yang baru saja keluar dengan wajah lelah. Kyuhyun orang yang pertama kali menghampiri sang Dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya dok?" tanya Kyuhyun tergesa. Ia sangat khawatir, bagaimanapun ini pengalaman pertamanya.

Dokter yang bernama Jung Yunho itu tersenyum, "Selamat tuan Cho, anak anda namja. Dan istri anda baik-baik saja, keduanya sangat kuat dan sehat." jelas Dokter tampan nan muda itu membuat Kyuhyun menitikan air matanya dengan senyum merekah. Dengan perlahan karena teramat senang, Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki ruangan Sungmin.

Tampak nyonya Lee dan nyonya Cho menangis bahagia. Mereka dan suaminya memang baru saja tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Cho, anak anda sudah kami bersihkan dan kami bawa ke ruang khusus bayi, jika anda ingin melihatnya anda bisa kesana." jelas suster Jaejoong yang membantu persalinan Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, gamshamnida." balas Siwon karena melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam dengan mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin berkali-kali.

Kini semuanya telah menjengguk Sungmin dengan bergantian, sampai mereka sepakat meninggalkan KyuMin berdua.

Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya, tampak oleh kedua mata foxy-nya wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan bekas air mata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang telah sadar.

"K-Kyuhh?"

"Ne, Ming?" Sungmin tampak gelisah dan Kyuhyun tahu jika Sungmin ingin duduk, iapun membantu Sungmin untuk duduk.

"Uri aegya?" Sungmin memegang perutnya yang kini rata.

'grep'

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan lembut. Kembali Kyuhyun menitikan air matanya, biarkan untuk saat ini ia menangis bahagia.

"Gomawo Ming, anak kita laki-laki."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin memberinya nama apa, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggelus surai hitam Sungmin.

"Cho Sungkyu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun POV.

Hari ini pun tiba, hari dimana ulang tahunku yang sangat berharga. Aku bahkan tak bosan-bosannya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada tuhan karena sudah mengirimkan dua malaikat di dalam kehidupanku.

Kini aku sedang melihat sosok bayi mungil yang tampak cantik meski ia seorang namja. Aku tersenyum melihatnya menggeliat sedikit, ia mirip sekali dengan Sungmin. Bibirnya sangat mirip dengan Sungmin.

Aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya dari dekat, mendekapnya dengan lembut dan mencium kedua pipi chubby yang memerah itu.

Ini adalah kado terindah yang pernah ku dapat. Aku dan anakku lahir di tanggal yang sama.

Aku tak butuh pesta atau apapun itu, kelahiran anakku adalah kado yang paling indah.

Tak perlu pesta ataupun kado untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, cukup dengan berada di dekat orang yang kau sayangi. Dan semua yang kau dapat lebih dari sebuah pesta dan hadiah. Itu adalah kebahagiaan terindah.

Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin dan Sungkyu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyunnie! Sungie! Cepat turun!" teriak Sungmin dari arah bawah.

"Ne, umma!" teriak kedua Cho yang sedang asyik bermain game di kamar Sungkyu.

Kini Sungkyu sudah berumur 5 tahun, dan ia tampak seperti Kyuhyun. Meski, secara fisik seperti Sungmin tetapi secara sifat dan tingkah laku mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun.

"Saengil Chukkaehamnida Saengil Chukkaehamnida Saranghaneun KyuKyu(?)Saengil Chukkaehamnida." Sungmin bernyanyi saat kedua Cho yaitu Kyuhyun suaminya dan anaknya Sungkyu turun bersamaan.

Sungmin menghampiri keduanya dengan membawa cake yang baru saja ia buat, memang kedua Cho itu merenggek dibuatkan cake oleh Sungmin dan Sungmin sendiri tak mungkin menolaknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka umma akan membuatkannya…"

"Mwo?"

"Kami kan hanya bercanda… Seharusnya umma tahu jika aku dan appa tak menyukai cake." ucap Sungkyu sambil terkekeh bersama Kyuhyun.

"MWo? Aishh! Kalian…" geram Sungmin kesal, seharusnya mereka tahu jika Sungmin tak bisa membuat cake dalam waktu singkat seperti tadi. Dan kini anaknya bilang jika mereka tak menyukai cake.

Wajah Sungmin memerah karena kesal.

"Opps, appa aku telah menggangu singa betina." Dengan wajah polosnya Sungkyu berkata jika Sungmin singa betina.

"Kalau begitu kita harus pergi, Sungie!" seru Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari diikuti oleh Sungkyu, keduanya meninggalkan Sungmin yang menggamuk. Mereka yakin setelah ini pasti Sungmin-

"CHO EVILLLLLLL!"

Akan berteriak dan tamatlah riwayat mereka karena Sungmin pasti akan mogok masak setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saengil Chukkaehamnida appa…"

"Ne, nado Saengil Chukkaehamnida uri Sungie…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

**A/N : Kali ini bener-bener FIN loh dan ga ada lagi sequelnya! :D**

**Gimana menurut kalian? Mianhae ne yang nunggu Chapter 6 Bad Ming saya tidak bisa mengupdate cepat karena saya lagi ga ada ide, saya takut kalau nanti saya paksaain malah jadi hancur. Tapi, saya juga lagi berusaha buat update cepat kok.**

**Dan sequel ini saya buat seringan mungkin karena saya memang tak ingin membuat konflik di dalam ulang tahun uri Kyuhyunie.**

_**Saengil Chukkaehamnida**_

_**Saengil Chukkaehamnida**_

_**Saranghaneun Kyuhyun oppa**_

_**Saengil Chukkaehamnida**_

**Saranghae uri Kyuhyunie. **

**Semoga selalu menjadi yang terbaik diatas semua yang terbaik, **

**Semoga selalu mencintai kami para ELF, SparKYU dan KyuMin Shippers.**

**Saranghaeyo~ ^^  
**

Akhir kata,

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.**

**J  
E  
B  
A  
L**

**KYUMIN YEONGWONHI! ^^**


End file.
